


A good Friend

by PotatoDragon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, Post-War, Scorpia best girl, talk of hoard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoDragon/pseuds/PotatoDragon
Summary: Its after the war, Catra and Scorpia have a little heart to heart. Sorry not good at summaries but read to see Scorpia best girl!!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	A good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I always loved Scorpia and Catra's friendship and I felt that they deserve their ending. And so here I am!!! Enjoy!!

The castle was a beautiful sight for Catra who had grown up in the gloomy plains of the fright zone, especially at sunset. The war was over, we had defeated Horde Prime and brought peace back to Etheria. The people of Bright Moon were running around preparing the castle for a party in the honor of the “heroes” of Etheria. Why Catra was even invited she didn’t know, let alone being honored as a hero and helper of She-Ra. 

Catra let a little sigh slip at her wandering thoughts. She had caused so much pain, she had hurt these people, even tried destroying the very palace she was strolling. Her one saving grace being her childhood friend Adora. Well, girlfriend now. Agh friends to enemies to lovers, how cheesy, she mused.

Whatever, she’s here now and she’ll make up for the trashy things she’s done, or at least repent and apologize for the rest of her days. Catra sighed once more sitting atop the railing of a high balcony somewhere in the palace. The silhouette of the cat-like girl caught the eye of a certain princess who happened to walk by. 

“Hey there, wild cat!” Scorpia walked over to Catra, smiling at the curt nod the girl gave her in acknowledgment. The feline shifted slightly, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to her… Friend? Acquaintance? What were they?

“Your hair looks good like that.” Scorpia started. Catra replied with a slightly forced smile, a hand unknowingly reaching for her shorter tuffs.

“Um, yeah, er, thanks… Princess Scorpia…” the feline felt her cheeks grow warmer and her ears fold back in embarrassment. The awkward quiet however was shattered by Scorpia’s loud boisterous laugh.

“Oh my god, Catra that was hilarious!!!” Scorpia finally said while whipping away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

“Sh-shut up!!” Catra’s ears and tail were perked up and she had a glare that would have been terrifying to almost anyone else. 

“So what’s with all the formalities all of a sudden?” The princess asked with a soft smile. The feline looked away and sighed, dropping her shoulders. 

“I’m….. I’m trying to change. I was such a horrible person, I did terrible things, I was…. a bad friend.” Catra felt tears prick as she whispered the last part. The last words the other had said to her before she left. 

“Catra… I’m-“ 

“Don’t. Don’t apologize. You were right, okay. You were always right, and I kept blowing you off. I just…couldn’t let you get too close to me” 

Scorpia waited, when the feline stayed quiet she took it as her turn. 

“I get it Catra. I talked to Adora, and it really hit me when I saw Shadow Weaver. People kept leaving you. And I- I did the same. But I don’t regret it. I can’t regret meeting the other princess.” Scorpia watched as Catras ears lowered with each word, and how her entire body sagged with the weight of what she said. 

“But….. I also don’t regret meeting you. I was a former princess, no kingdom, no friends, nothing. So when I met you, and you trusted me and gave me jobs, I was so happy!” 

The feline huffed a laugh, finally turning towards Scorpia with a faint smile, she didn’t mention the dying light caught on the tears collecting at the corner of the princesses eyes. 

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice, you kept bothering me till you had something to do.” Catra could feel herself relaxing just a little. She truly didn’t deserve this. 

“And, um, it’s probably not the same… but I didn’t really think I deserved being accepted at first either.” 

“How-”

“Cause I know you, wild cat,” Scopia said softly, looking away and up at the ever glowing moonstone. The feline stared at the princess, her jagged clawed hands, her short-cropped hair, the looming figure, and the familiar soft genuine smile. 

“That’s not true.”

“Huh?”

Catra kept staring straight but without her trademark headpiece, she could still see Scorpia’s waiting expression from the corner of her eyes. She sighed and continued. 

“Well… you’re a princess, no one says princesses have to always be like princess flower fa- er Perfuma, you have every right to be happy the way you are. You really wanted to just be friends. You and Entrapta knew what you guys wanted. But in a place like the horde friends and trust, wasn’t something normal.” 

Catra forced herself to breathe, not wanting to betray the emotions welling inside of her. 

“Your place was never the horde to begin with. You were brainwashed like all of us, manipulated. And I… I thought I was so smart, I  _ knew _ they messed with our heads, I  _ knew _ what they did was wrong. Yet I was still fooled, I  _ let _ Shadow Weaver get in my head and I strived for Hordaks approval, and I had the  _ GALL _ to be  _ UPSET _ when they left me. HA! I mean what could I expect, I’m  _ me _ , I hurt people, I don’t trust the right people, I m-mess things up, why would a-anyone stay with someone as  _ SELFISH _ as m-me, I’m just a stupid f-failu-”

Catra didn’t know if it was the surprise of Scorpias embrace or the burning jumble of emotions in the back of her throat that made her choke on her words, but it didn’t matter. The tears were flowing and she couldn’t stop herself from shaking. 

Unbeknownst to her, the princess also quietly grieved with her. She grieved for her former love, for the girl who she thought she could win over and save, yet failed.

The pair stayed like that till the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. It was Scorpia that spoke first. 

“Catra, I won’t make excuses or say anything just to make you feel better. But I’ll say this as many times as it takes to get into your stubborn cute head.” 

Said feline withdrew from the princess to look into her eyes. She was listening, her eyes brimmed red, her ears perked up the slightest bit. And so, taking a deep breath, Scorpia started. 

“I’m not smart, I mess up missions a lot, and I can't plan or do things as you can.” Catra opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by a raised claw hand. 

“But, I do know one thing. Former Force Captain Catra, you were hurt by people, you- no, No one, deserved to go through the pain you did. But, that also doesn’t excuse the fact you’ve hurt people. And so have I. However, the past is the past. I don’t want to go back there, and I know you don’t either, so there’s no point reliving it. You’re smart and talented, make something with it. You proved yourself in space, you were hurt beyond comprehension there and yet still found the strength to do what you believed in and saved glimmer, you even helped save Etheria! I know you, and I’m always happy that I did. So fight the horrors within you, not yourself, because you’ll never be alone anymore. You have Adora, you have the princesses, you’ve always had me...”

With each passing second, Catra’s eyes widened at the words spilling out of her companion’s mouth. 

“And Catra… despite what I said then, I never  _ stopped _ being your friend.” Scopia felt as if she used half the oxygen in the tiny space between them just to get all of that out. The clawed princess cast her eyes downward and waited. For what, she didn’t know. 

What she hadn’t expected however, was a loud throaty laugh from the feline in front of her. Catra’s laugh, more like a cackle, made them both think of broken glass. Not because Catra was broken, everyone is just a little, but because she broke  _ free. _ They both broke away from the beautiful glass cage that was the horde. 

And soon Scorpia joined in till they both were laughing and gasping for air.

“Wow, what are you guys talking about?” Adora walked up to the pair and wasn’t at all surprised when Catra launched herself into her arms. She let out a laugh and kissed the feline on the cheek. Scorpia watched as Catra turned a slight shade darker, the blush making her freckles stand out.

“Come on Catra, It's time to get ready!” Adora took her flustered girlfriend's hand and waved to Scorpia before turning away to talk about the upcoming celebration. 

The clawed princess watched as Catra threw her arm over Adora and replied with a remark about Adora’s “hair poof”.

Scorpia let out a quiet chuckle as she watched the back of her first love and first heartbreak.

_ “That’s all you’ll ever see isn’t it?” _

The princess immediately shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to the balcony. Basking in the new moonlight, she whispers to the stars-

“I am Brave, Strong, Loyal, I give great hugs… and… I am a good friend.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! I always believed that Scorpia had a crush on Catra and I wanted to add a little in it but not have it overshadow the feeling of closure. comments are welcomed and loved!!!


End file.
